Alternative Bridge scene
by GothicZoey1024
Summary: What if Tenn fell into water during the bridge and then he comes back Commando. can the others get Tenn back to normal? or Tenn still commando forever?


Twdg (Afternative Bridge scene from season 4 Take us back)

**Author's notes: I know that season 4 was very sad for everyone in the world for Clem to lose a leg for Violet or Louis sacrificing themselves to save Tenn and for Clem trusting AJ for the gun and shooting Tenn in the neck and dying with Minnie and having Violet or Louis being upset about the death of Tenn. so I am making Afternative Bridge scene with Louis,Tenn,Clem and AJ and Tenn fall into the water below the bridge and everyone believes that Tenn was dead for days and Aj found someone unconscious by the Ericson Boarding School with a wound on his head. **

Clementine,Louis,Tenn and Aj were on the bridge.

That's far. said AJ

Really far. said Tenn

I think we can jump it. said Louis

Ok we just had be careful not too hard. Said Clementine She was cut out from someone singing with a beautiful voice nearby them.

**Nevermind the darkness.**

**Nevermind the storm.**

**Nevermind the blood moon.**

**The night will be over soon.**

There was a person in the distance she was head down with an axe in her hand she look up at them it was hard for Louis,Clementine,AJ and Tenn to believe it the person was Minnie.

Minnie? asked Tenn as he started to walk up to Minnie.

I did it I find you oh Tenn. My sweet little brother. Come with me. said Minnie

Your dying. said Tenn

Yes yes I am I'm finally going someplace better I want you there with me. We'll be going to be with mom and dad and Sophie together you will not be real if you are not there. said Minnie

Don't listen to Minnie, Tenn. said Clementine

Don't let her trick you said AJ

I I. said Tenn shyly

They all heard a gunshot.

Don't you freaking speak him any of you. said Minnie

Louis,Clementine,Aj and Tenn started to hide the truck away Minnie.

Minne come on stop! shouted Louis

He needs to be his family. Said Minnie

Don;t do this. said Clementine

Don't worry Tenn. She can try to stop me. But I am not going anywhere without you. The night will be over soon. Said Minnie as she pointed the gun.

Get down! shouted Clementine

I help the kids across the gap don't let the walkers get close. said Louis

Minnie fires her gun into the roof of the bridge, alerting all of the walkers in the area to come to them. Minnie opens fire on Clementine, but she takes cover behind the truck. Walkers pile onto the bridge past Minnie, ignoring her as she is covered in walker guts and going after Clementine. While she fends off the walkers and Minerva.

AJ's across I can't get Tenn to move. said Louis as Tenn had his hands over his head while AJ ia waiting at the other side of the bridge also waiting for Clementine,Louis and Tenn to get across the bridge.

I have to stop her. Said Clementine

Minnie scales the truck and attacks Clementine and Louis. Marlon's bow falling off the bridge during the scuffle. Clementine manages to wrest the gun away from her, but before she can shoot Minnie, she scrambles for her axe. Clementine grabbed the ax before it can reach her leg.

Tenn for the first time felt angry he grabbed from Clementine chops the axe though Minnie's leg.

Oh my god Tenn that was amazing! said Louis as allow Tenn to keep the axe as a weapon.

Tenn tripped over his feet and fell into the water but only Louis,CLementine and AJ made back to the school.

Everyone thought that Tenn was dead for days.

Tenn was alone in the river. until an animal called Koala helped him out of the river. Tenn tripped over his feet again hit a rock caused a wound on his head. Few minutes passed Tenn was losing consciousness and fell on the ground while the Koala cries for help.

Meanwhile at Ericson Boarding School.

AJ and Rosie were out one days collecting fish for dinner tonight. Omer was cooking his famous stew for tonight's dinner.

AJ hears something it sound like Koala cries help AJ and Rosie ran to the cries Rosie barks joyful.

Rosie. Said AJ as he pulled his knife then all of sudden he stopped and saw Rosie with the Koala with a body with a wound in his head. Once AJ saw the scar on the head he realized who the person is. it was Tenn who they thought He was dead for days.

Tenn. Rosie i want to go back to the school to get others to meet me over here with the Koala. ordered AJ

Rosie used her four legs to run back to school to tell the others about Tenn.

Back at Ericson Boarding School.

Ruby,Clementine,Violet and Louis sitting at the table playing a game.

Louis,Truth or Dare. said Violet

Truth. said Louis

Is it true that you have been playing the piano ever since young age in your life. said Violet

Why yes Vi I have been the piano since young age. said Louis

That is why I love you Lou. said Clementine

Oh I love you too Clem said Louis

They all hear barking.

What was that? asked Ruby

That sounds like Rosie barking for us. Said Violet

Violet was right it was Rosie barking for them.

What is it Rosie? Asked Violet

Bark! Bark! barked Rosie

You want us to follow you. said Louis

Bark! Bark! Bark! Bark! barked Rosie

I am guessing we are following Rosie to somewhere lead the way Rosie. said Ruby

Bark! Bark! barked Rosie as she lead the way to Tenn.

Others followed Rosie into the woods and they saw Aj and the Koala.

AJ. what are doing with that Koala? said Clementine

Ruby saw someone with AJ and the Koala she walking towards the person.

Ruby? What are you doing? asked Violet

Ruby saw the scar on the person's head.

Tennessee? Asked Ruby

Violet walking close to Ruby and saw Tenn.

Tenn needs medical help for his head! Quick we need to rush back to school now! ordered Violet

The others rushed Tenn back to the school with Rosie and the Koala following close behind.

Ruby wrapped a bandage around Tenn's head.

Willy and AJ went into the room to speak with Ruby about Tenn.

How is Tenn doing Ruby? asked AJ

Well I manage to stop the bleeding from his head wound and cleaned the wound up with a napkin and he doesn't have any other injuries this well take a 6-7 minutes for him to recover. said Ruby as she walked out of the room to leave Willy and AJ so they have some time alone with Tenn.

Okay AJ I admit it wasn't Tenn's fault with the death of Mitch. said Willy

I told you it wasn't Tenn's fault of the death of Mitch. said AJ

I am so sorry I outburst like that. I promise I will never outburst like that ever again. said Willy

Willy that's because of all the trauma that Tenn has Clem told me he gonna miss up like that forever. said AJ

6-7 minutes passed since Tenn's recovery from the head and Willy and AJ sat by the bedside

Tenn started to stir as he started to come out his unconsciousness he opened his eyes saw Willy and AJ he pulled his axe.

Whoa! Whoa! Tenn calm down right now. said Willy

WHERE'S THE KOALA!? Shouted Tenn

Tenn. I've never seen anything like this before. said AJ

The Koala ran into the room and jumped into Tenn's arms he still had an angry face on went the front yard Violet saw him acting strangely went to Willy and AJ.

Guys what happened to Tenn? asked Violet

We don't know Violet we know Tenn started shouting with rage in his voice I've never heard in my life. said Willy

We need to get the old Tenn back. said AJ

Clementine,Aasim,Louis and Ruby ran into room.

Oh man Tenn is mad at a target out there. said Aasim

He was mad at Minnie back at bridge. He grabbed the axe from Clem. Chops the axe through Minnie's leg. said Louis while remembering the bridge and Minnie.

Oh I remembered that Lou thanks for reminding me. said Clementine

Your welcome Clem. said Louis

But how do we get Tenn back to his normal self? He's at his Commando side and I don't how to get there. said Ruby

How about this we remind Tenn about times we had together and see if he snaps out of it. said WIlly

Good idea there Willy. I guess we have no choice we have to do this. said Violet

They all went outside and finally found Tenn practicing at a target with his pet Koala watching behind him.

Yes another target down! Okay Becky let's go to the next target. said Tenn as he putted his Koala in his arms.

Tenn I need you to listen to us when we say this. said AJ

We need the old you back. said Willy

We really miss the old Tenn. I hope he can come back to draw for us. said Clementine

Tenn started to get memories of his friends and his twin sisters Minnie and Sophie when they were little.

G-guys what happened? asked Tenn

Tenn! You're back to normal! said AJ

What? What are you guys talking about? asked Tenn

You went all Commando. we had to remind you with some memories about the times we had together as family and friends. said Aasim

Thanks you guys especially Willy. said Tenn

Ok i said this to AJ before you wake up Tenn. I admit it wasn't your fault with the death of Mitch he was like a brother to me. I hope you can forgive me. said Willy

You're my friend, Willy so, of course I can forgive you. Said Tenn as he puts a hand Willy's shoulder.

Thanks Tenn. said Willy

Your welcome said Tenn

After dinner.

Hey Tenn you wanna practice? I can show you how to use the gun. said AJ

Ok AJ. said Tenn

AJ and Tenn walked up to the target AJ had the gun in his hands.

That's where you put the bullet you hit the target with the bullet. Here you give it a try, Tenn. said AJ

Tenn has the gun he pulled the trigger until the bullet hit the bullseye.

Tenn you surprised me you hit the bullseye. Said AJ

Tenn and AJ practiced until night time arrives.

AJ and Tenn patrol outside they sat together on the bench.

I see you more than a friend, Tenn.

They kissed like Louis and Clementine did in the night.

Oh my goodness that romance AJ. said Tenn

What if everyone in the school finds out about us? asked AJ

We have to keep it a secret from everyone. said Tenn

They lived happily ever after.

**Thanks for Playing!**

**Author's notes I shipped Tenn and AJ because they play together in the game so I made a scene where Louis and Clementine or Violet and Clementine in episode 2 of in Final Season **

**Tenn and AJ are keeping the romance a secret from everyone in the school.**

**KellyZoeyGoth123 Signing out. Peace. **

.


End file.
